Peroxycarboxylic acids (i.e. peracids) are commercially-available in equilibrium solutions, containing the corresponding carboxylic acid to the peroxycarboxylic acid, hydrogen peroxide and water. Peroxycarboxylic acids are known for use as antimicrobials, sanitizing agents and/or bleaching agents. However, formulations of peroxycarboxylic acid compositions, including the selection of peracid compatible low foaming surfactants, presents formulation difficulties, including foam profiles which can interfere with various applications of use, including for example clean-in-place uses.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop low foaming, highly acidic peroxycarboxylic acid compositions containing mineral acids.
A further object of the invention is to provide a highly acidic, mixed peroxycarboxylic acid composition utilizing a unique combination of a low foaming surfactant and defoaming agent to control foam under various water conditions, including for example deionized or soft water.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a defoaming agent having synergistic biocidal efficacy with other peracid components.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.